Digivania
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: This is a Digimon Season 3 cross-over with Castlevania.  I thought I make it for Fun.  The Main male is Takato, The Main Female is Rika, The Shopkeeper is Henry, the Alucard is Ryo and The Dracula is Myotismon.  Rukato HenryXjeri RyoXAlice RenaGuil
1. Entering the Castle

Well this story is called Digivania. It's a Digimon Season 3 and Castlevania Cross-over starring Takato as main male, Rika as main female, Henry as Shopkeeper, Ryo as Alucard and Myotismon as Dracula. We will also see some Castlevania characters in there as well. Also Takato is the warrior with A D-Ark that can do The Power of Dominance (Because I love that power) and Rika is a spell caster. Henry is the shopkeeper because one of them have to be and I wanted Takato to be the main male and Rika to be the main Female. The digimon will also be seen in this because Myotismon is the one controlling the castle after all.

Castlevania Characters and Monsters © Konami. Digimon and the Tamers © Bandai / Toei.

Background song for this first chapter is Castle Corridors from Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow. Now On with the Story.

* * *

><p>Digivania Chapter 1: Entering the Castle\<p>

Takato narrates "The day seemed like a average day except for no Emerging Digimon. This gave us a day of fun. Even Rika was here with us. I don't get why she still likes to hang around us. I know we are friends but is it really hard for her to try to make some more or what? We would accept anyone into our group, really... Rika, Sometimes I don't get you. Another thing that we saw was really just a friendship was Jeri's And my relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. We were just too in common with each other that we eventually detracted from one another and just became good friends. The thing is Jeri had fallen in love with Henry. I hope he makes her happy. I say this because I have fallen for Rika so I don't mind her hanging out with us. I just wish she knew how I felt toward her." He sighs and says "The day was peaceful. That is until all of a sudden, we were transported into what looks like a castle and all I could see was Rika, Henry, and me. No one else. And that's where our story begins."

Takato wakes up and sees Rika and Henry.

Takato says "Rika, Henry, are you alright?"

Rika wakes up and says "I'm fine, Gogglehead."

Henry says "I am okay too. What the.. Terriermon, what are you doing here?"

Takato says "Guilmon, you're with us too?"

Rika says "Renamon, I am guessing you are around."

Renamon says "Right here, Rika."

Suddenly a Demidevimon appears and tries to attack Takato.

Henry says "Takato, duck!"

Takato ducks and Guilmon fires a Pyro Sphere. Then another Demidevimon appears and goes after Henry. Rika warns Henry and Terriermon uses Terrier Tornado on the Demidevimon. Then Another Demidevimon appears and goes after Rika. Takato warns Rika and Rika Dodges out of it's way. Renamon then sends a Diamond storm at the Demidevimon that attacked Rika. Suddenly a swarm of Demidevimon appear around the group of tamers.

Takato says "So we have a swarm of these Demidevimon around us, huh? Well I have had enough!"

An Announcer says "Digi-Modify!"

Takato does his pose and then says "Digi-Modify! Strength boost!" He then swipes the card and Takato says "Use your Rock breaker, Guilmon!"

Guilmon uses Rock Breaker on each of the Demidevimon, defeating them.

Henry says "Well that worked."

Takato says "Anyone know where we are?"

"No clue." Rika says. Then she turns until she sees someone else and says "Um, Guys? There is someone else here as well."

Takato, Rika, and Henry approach the man laying on the ground. The man starts to get up and they see that it is Soma Cruz.

Takato says "Aren't you the Castlevania Video Game Character named Soma Cruz?"

Soma Cruz says "Yes, I am Soma Cruz. You must have been transported here from your world."

Takato says "Where are we exactly?"

Soma Cruz says "That's easy. You are inside Dracula's Castle which is being run by some kind of Digital Monster."

Takato says "That means a digimon must have taken over the castle."

Soma Cruz says "Ah so that's what these digital monsters are called, eh? Digimon... Well they and Creatures of The Night are working for a Digital Monster Boss so you will be running into some Castlevanian Monsters."

Takato says "You mean we have to defeat it? We don't have weapons?"

Soma Cruz says "Little girl, Is your digimon some kind of shaman or mage in it's most powerful form?"

Rika says "My name is Rika and Yes my digimon Renamon has a Shaman Mega Form, that is her most powerful form."

Soma Cruz says "Then I bet You have magic at your disposal."

Takato says "What about me and Henry?"

Henry says "yeah Takato's right what could we have to fight with?"

Soma Cruz says "Well seeing how in this world, the male fighters are warriors. So I will give Takato a dagger since Henry looks like he has all the weapons behind him waiting to be priced."

Takato says "Well then thanks."

Soma Cruz says "I can't guarantee that you are the one who fights and Henry is the shop so you need to experiment with that."

Takato says "Alright then."

Soma then just enters the castle.

TBC...


	2. Deciding the Action Plan

Alright so now I am writing Digivania again. This time, we are deciding the action plan and then head inside the castle. We will run into a few monsters inside the castle and those monsters will give Takato the souls in the form of Modify cards that shot the spell of the soul out from The D-Ark. Digimon will also be seen inside the castle except right now we only run into Demidevimon, Skeletons, and Zombies.

Digimon Characters © Bandai / Toei. Castlevania Monsters © Konami.

Background song is Castle Corridor from Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow. Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>Digivania Chapter 2: Deciding the Action Plan<p>

Takato narrates "As you read in the last chapter, we are inside Dracula's castle controlled by some kind of digimon but what's mysterious is the castle has Castlevania Monsters or Creatures of the Night inside it. The Creatures of the Night serve the same digimon that the smaller digimon are serving. The thing is, this whole experience was different for us in the fact that we will get to fight alongside our digimon without having to merge with them but that came at a price. Now we have use cards to do absolutely everything, especially bio-merge. The thing is The Bio-Merge card costs a lot of money so we didn't have enough money to afford it. At least that's the case with who set the prices so I will tell us deciding the action plan and the two who enter the castle will enter it for the first time. Also Dracula's Castle now seems to have a village inside it, which is odd. Why would the Digimon running the castle put a village inside it? Well I just continue telling the story now. We start right where we left off..."

Takato walks over to the things that are to be sold in the shop and sees all kinds of modify cards and Digimon cards in the sale booth. he sees the Digivolution card and The Blue card. He also sees this red card.

Takato reads the words on the red card "Bio-Merge Digivolution..." He then reads the description "In this world, the way to Bio-Merge will be through this card which you have to buy and will deplete after use. Also after the room is clear of monsters, The digimon will De-Digivolve back to rookie level. This applies to all Digivolution Cards."

Rika looks at her card holder to see if her cards are anywhere in there. They are not in fact her card holder is empty. Takato, who has a card holder he got from Rika, has a modify card called Strength boost in there and that's it. Rika then looks at the shop and sees that all her spells are brought at the shop as well.

A spell book appears in Rika's hands and Rika reads "Those are the extra spells that you don't get through level up. This spell book has the one spell you got for being level 1." Rika then turns the page and sees that the spell is fireball.

Henry says "Takato, try to see if you can set the prices. Think of a reasonable amount for the card you would think you know the price of."

Takato picks up the Hyper Wings Modify Card and thinks 250 coins would be right so he says "Two Hundred and Fifty coins for Hyper Wings Modify Card."

They look at the Price Sticker and it doesn't show 250 as the price.

Henry says "Takato, that card I would say is worth One Hundred and Fifty Coins but that's with the Speed Boost Modify Card as it called here, added on to it. so Seventy-Five coins without it."

Then the Price Sticker puts 75 as the price after Henry says that.

Takato says "Well Henry, looks like your the shopkeeper so that means Rika and I get to explore the castle."

Rika says "Just peachy, Takato and me in the castle." She then thinks "But I always did want some alone time with him so this could be it."

Takato says "Come on, Rika. It will be a blast." He then thinks "Wow, I finally get some alone time with Rika but we are in danger."

Rika says "Let's just enter the castle."

Takato and Rika enters the Castle and Takato draws his dagger. A few Skeletons spawn in front of them once they are in the first room. Rika hits them with Fire ball. One still gets away and Takato hits it with his Dagger. Suddenly a Skeleton's soul enters Takato's D-Ark and Takato gets a card.

Takato says "What is this card?" He looks at the card and it says "Skeleton... Your D-Ark, Takato, has the power of dominance inside it and with that you can use the 3 colors of souls Soma can use. This is a red soul that is called Skeleton. It throws a bone out of your D-Ark at your enemy. To use it, say 'Soul Attack, Skeleton' when you swipe it."

Suddenly a Demidevimon appears in front of Takato so Takato decides to test out the card.

An Announcer says "Soul Attack."

Takato does his card swiping pose and he says "Soul Attack, Skeleton!"

And just as the card said it threw a bone out of Takato's D-Ark and hit the Demidevimon, defeating it by the way."

Takato then looks at the the card and now it says "Skeleton... This is a soul attack card. It throws a bone out of your D-Ark at your enemy." Takato then thinks "Wow, I just had to swipe one of these cards to change the card's description."

Rika says "So your D-Ark has the power of Dominance inside it. Interesting."

Takato says "Yeah, It is interesting." He then chuckles.

TBC...


	3. Running into Jeri and Ryo

Well now we get to the third chapter of Digivania and this chapter stars Jeri and Ryo starting their appearance in this. The problem is Ryo is going to be a boss at first so Takato has to beat him to save Henry from the Half-Vampire and Strikedramon, Cyberdramon's Champion form. Jeri also stars in this chapter as our Innkeeper and asks that Henry move his shop to across the hall from her.

Digimon Characters © Bandai / Toei. Castlevanian Monsters © Konami.

Background song is Lost Village from Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrows. Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>Digivania Chapter 3: Running into Jeri and Ryo<p>

Takato Narrates "Well that is decided but now we have the souls to deal. Why My D-Ark has the power of Dominance is something I still question. Rika, Renamon, Guilmon, and I found battling the monsters a whole lot easier for now I have the power of souls to help out. Now there is one problem. I only had one soul by the end of Castle Corridor and I had decided to get 100% of the souls. Well this is where I decide to find out if Demidevimon and other digimon drop souls or not. I couldn't think whether or not they were going to drop them but I knew the monsters were so I started to kill more Demidevimon. It annoyed Rika but it was worth it because..."

At Midway through the hallway, Takato destroys Another Demidevimon and out of it pop a soul that entered his D-Ark.

The Card says "Demidevimon... This is a blue soul. Blue souls are called assist souls. The assist souls assist you with a timed bonus when you swipe them. This soul summons a Demidevimon that attacks your foe on occasion. You say 'Soul Assist, Demidevimon' to activate it."

Then a zombie attacks and tries to attack Takato.

An Announcer says "Soul Assist!"

Takato does his card swiping pose and says "Soul Assist, Demidevimon!"

The Demidevimon appears out of the D-Ark and hurts the zombie. Then Takato whacks it with his Dagger. It drops it soul.

Takato says "Well that is three souls. Also It's good to know that digimon drop souls too."

Takato then looks at the Demidevimon Assist Soul card and it now says "Demidevimon... This is a Soul Assist card. This soul summons a Demidevimon that attacks your foe and occasion."

Takato then looks at the Zombie soul card and it says "Zombie... This is a Yellow soul. Yellow souls are buff souls. They permanently buff you and your allies with special effects until you swipe another soul buff card. This soul makes you stronger when Poisoned. You say 'Soul Buff, Zombie' to activate it."

Takato says "I swipe that now."

An announcer says "Soul Buff."

Takato does his card swiping pose and say "Soul Buff, Zombie!"

The D-Ark fires off a magical aura and it goes around Takato, Rika, Renamon, and Guilmon.

Takato then looks at the card and it now says 'Zombie... This is a Soul Buff card. This soul makes you stronger when poisoned."

Takato Narrates "Well after getting and testing those two souls, we continued down the hall and found a door to the next area. What we found there was amazing. It was..."

At the end of this hallway, Takato, Rika, and their digimon continue through a door and down a hall. At the end of the hall, they are amazed to find a whole village was inside the castle. The group of two humans and two digimon continued down the room and found a building to go in. They went in it to find a friend.

The Friend says "Takato? Rika?"

Takato says "Jeri, it's you."

Rika says "So you watch over this building, eh Jeri?"

Jeri says "Yes it's a inn by the way. I take money for people sleeping here. There is another empty building across from me. By the way, is Henry with you?"

Takato thinks "Of course it goes to Henry."

Rika says "Yeah, he is our shopkeeper. Do you want him to move to the building across from you?"

Jeri blushes and says "I... If he doesn't mind, I do."

Rika looked confused by Jeri's Blush at Henry being in the building across from her. Takato wasn't surprised.

Rika says "We can go see him."

Takato says "Hey maybe we can communicator through our D-Arks."

Rika says "Then give it a try."

Takato pulls out his D-Ark and says "Come in, Henry. Can you hear me?"

The screen appears and shows Henry. Henry says "I can hear you, Takato. It's cool that our D-Arks are a form of communication in this world. What did you want to ask me?"

Takato says "Would you like to move toward the village inside the castle. There is a empty building that can be used to house your shop and Jeri's Inn is right across from it."

Henry says "Jeri! You mean she's here too. I'll be right there. Someone has to protect her."

Takato hangs up and says "Henry said he's coming to it."

After a few seconds, Takato's D-Ark suddenly rings.

Takato pulls it out and says "Hello?"

The screen shows Henry and he says "Takato, there is someone on the other side of the way to the hallway. Can you come take care of him? He's fearsome and has a champion level digimon."

Takato says "Rika and I will be right there." He hangs up and says "Rika, come on. Henry needs our help."

Rika says "Following you."

Takato, Rika, Renamon, and Guilmon head back to the door to the hallway and go through it.

Takato says "let's see what this digimon is." Takato pulls out his D-Ark and has Guilmon look at the digimon. Takato reads off the D-Ark "Strikedramon, Cyber Dragon Digimon. Champion level. his special attack is Strike Fang."

It's Tamer appears and says "Ah, A digimon with a tamer but could that tamer be the cause of this?"

Strikedramon says "That digimon he has with him is a Virus type."

It's Tamer says "Yeah it's a Guilmon but he still could be the cause and be pretending to be that tamer."

Strikedramon says "Okay then, shall I attack the digimon while you fight the tamer?"

It's Tamer says "Yeah."

Suddenly A Digivolution card appears in Takato's hands.

Takato says "A Digivolution card... Hmm..."

An Announcer says "Digi-Modify."

Takato does his card swiping pose and says "Digi-Modify, Digivolution activate."

An Announcer says "Digivolution."

An egg engulfs Guilmon and Guilmon says "Guilmon Digivolve to..." The Egg hatches and The now champion level says "Growlmon!"

Strikedramon charges at Growlmon and Strikedramon's tamer charges at Takato. Takato hits the enemy tamer with his dagger.

An Announcer says "Soul Attack."

Takato does his card swiping pose and says "Soul Attack, Skeleton!"

A bone comes out of his D-Ark and hits the tamer of the Strikedramon.

Growlmon says "Dragon Slash!" He unleashes his dragon slash attack on Strikedramon.

Strikedramon gets hit and says "Ha, that's weak. Strike Fang!" A burst of heat goes through his metal parts and comes out his claws to hit Growlmon.

Growlmon dodges it and says "Pyro Blaster." Hitting Strikedramon with Pyro Blaster was easy after dodging Strike Fang. This also sent Strikedramon flying and went down.

The Tamer of Strikedramon tries hitting Takato with his sword but misses.

An Announcer says "Soul Attack."

Takato does his card swiping pose and says "Soul Attack, Skeleton!"

A bone comes out of his D-Ark and hits the Tamer of the Strikedramon out of the battle.

Takato says "We're on the same side."

Growlmon immediately De-Digivolves to Guilmon.

The Tamer of Strikedramon says "What? Now, that voice is familiar and doesn't seem to be a illusion." The tamer gets up and takes off his hood.

Rika yells "Ryo?"

Ryo says "Yep that's me. I am a vampire in this world. I guess I am the Alucard."

Takato says "Then Strikedramon is Cyberdramon's Champion form that is not Digivolved to Ultimate yet."

Ryo says "That's right, Takato."

Henry approaches and says "I wouldn't have been so scared of you if I knew it was you, Ryo."

Ryo says "I had to keep my hood up until I was sure that you guys were my friends and not illusions. This castle is known for making illusions."

Rika says "You need to learn not to check with your fists."

Ryo says "And why is that, Princess?"

Rika says "Because some illusions can't be hit but can hit you. Like the Boos of Mario's Games, they vanish and are hard to hit when they're not attacking."

Ryo says "Hmm... You seem to know that a little too well."

Rika says "Let's just say, On our way here, I ran into one of those illusions I speak of. It took the shape of My father. I don't know why through."

Ryo says "It seems the castle wants to take advantage of our weaknesses and use them to destroy us."

Takato says "Anyway Ryo, Why don't you come with us back to the village? We can all rest at Jeri's Inn."

Ryo says "Sure thing let's go."

Takato and Rika led the way to the Inn and Jeri, happily, took Takato's, Rika's, Henry's, and Ryo's pay for a rest at the inn. She decided to sleep with Henry who had a two person room with two beds and Terriermon took one bed and they took another. Ryo took a one person room with Strikedramon in one bed and Him in the other. That left Takato and Rika with a room with 2 beds so they had their digimon sleep in one and they slept in The other.

Takato Narrates "There is one problem that night but I tell you that next time."

TBC...


End file.
